expeditions_vikingfandomcom-20200213-history
Game Terminology
This page gives an explanation of all terminology used by the developers Logic Artists, terminology used by other games and users which is relevant for this wikia. A *'Accuracy' determines the chance that a projectile will hit the target. Melee weapons will always hit their target, unlike ranged weapons. Depending on the primary stats, skill in ranged weapons and equipment, this chance is at least 35% and the maximum chance is 155%. The chance that a projectile will hit the target is between 5 and 95%. In case the accuracy is higher than 95% after the ranged penalty of 6% or 5% per hex is subtracted, it will still be 95%. *'Armor Piercing' determines how much of the damage reduction can be ignored by attacks from projectiles and melee weapons. *'Absorption' is very comparable to hitpoints, but only characters wielding shields have it. Absorption is the blue bar displayed above an unit during battle. Instead of dealing damage to the hitpoints of a character, the damage may be inflicted on the shield instead, depending on the blocking percentage of the unit. Ranged attacks never deal damage to shields if they are blocked. :: As long as there are absorption points left, the shield can absorb damage. In case the damage dealt to the shield exceeds the remaining absorption, all the damage will still be absorbed by the shield, but it will no longer offer any defenses after that. The amount of total absorption is solely determined by the absorption value of the shield. The amount of damage dealt to shield is the total damage inflicted by the attacker, subtracted by the melee damage reduction of the defender. B *'Blocking' determines the odds that the damage inflicted by a melee weapon will be dealt to the shield instead and it determines the chance that ranged weapons will be deflected by the shield. C *'Camper' is a term used to describe a party member who is specialised in utility skills and/or combined with healing and witchcraft. These skills can be used while camping. Depending on the total amount of skill points invested into such skills, a camper is usually less skilled or even unskilled in combat skills, which makes them less favourable to explore areas and let them fight battles. Thus, such party members are only considered valuable when the hird visits a campsite. *'Critical hit chance' determines the likelihood of landing a hit which hits a vital spot and thus deals more damage than usual. The amount of additional damage is depends on the critical hit modifier of the equipped weapon. D *'Damage Reduction' determines how much of the to-be inflicted damage will be deflected. This value can be influenced by endurance and armour and the value must be between 0 - 100%. Even with 100% damage reduction, it is still possible to deal damage to units if your weapons can pierce through armour. E *'Endurance' is one of the five primary stats. It's a very important stat for all party members because it has a significant effect on four primary statistics and it determines the blocking chance bonus for each rank in shields. It influences: **hitpoints by 4; **base DR by 1% point; **base blocking chance by 1% point; **stamina by 2 points. F *'Finesse' is one of the five primary stats. It determines the base critical hit chance and it determines the damage bonus with spears and knive for each rank. With 4 finesse, you also gain access to dual-wielding and skills such as feint and quick feet. For the player character, it determines also the rate of success when he/she is stealing items and during dialogue, it determines the odds of a successful surprise attack. G H *'Hides' are one of the nine major resources. It can be used to craft armour and helmets. *'Hitpoints' are the amount of life force a character has and it is the yellow bar displayed over the head of a character during battle. When this value reaches zero, the character will be incapacitated if the excess amount of damage is no more than -10 hitpoints, else the character is killed immediately instead. Party members can never be killed during combat, but they will gain injuries, depending on how turns they down before they are revived or the battle is won. *The homestead is the longhouse and all the buildings in the village of Skjern. By upgrading the homestead or completing quest and other things, you can improve the power and prosperity of the town. I *'Injuries' are a negative status effect, usually gained when a party member is incapacitated during combat and sometimes from making decision in random events or during quests. Injuries can become worse if they are not treated, which may lead to permanent primary stats penalties or even death. To treat them, you need medicine and a party member with at least one rank in the healing skill. J K L M *'Medicine' is one of the major resources which is used to cure injuries of party members. *Mental resistance determines if a character is able to resist a skill which places a temporary status effect on them, such as demoralise or panick. *'Morale' is a game mechanic which determines how happy or unhappy party members are with the general style of leadership. The morale score has a large influence on mental and physical resistances. N O *Offensive skills are used during battle to deal additional damage or to inflict status effects on enemies. P *'Physical resistance' determine whether character can resist temporary status effects inflicted on them, such as knocked down, stunned and burning. *The player character, called the thegn of Skjern, is the character created and controlled by the player during the game. *'Perception' is one of the five primary stats. It is important for combat units who use bow and slings frequently, because you gain 5% accuracy for each point in perception and it increases the accuracy bonus by 1% point for each rank in these weapons. A perceptive player character can use this skill to gain extra information in dialogue. *'Primary stats' are the most important stats, since they determine to which skills a character has access to and determine how good they are in some skills. Endurance, finesse, perception, sense and strenght are the primary stats. After a character is being created, the primary stats can't be changed or improved later on in the game. Q R S *'Salvage' is one of nine major resources, which is mostly used to craft weapon and shields. *'Secundary stats '''are mostly derived from the primary stats, but the secundary stats govern accuracy, block chance, critical hit chance, damage reduction, hitpoints, mental and physical resistances and stamina. Most of the secundary stats can be improved by skills and equipment. *'Skill points (SP)' are used to unlock skills of party members. A character does not have to be present to earn skill points whenever a quests, a battle or other task is completed which gives skill points as a reward. *'Stamina''' determines how long a character can travel before they get the fatigued status effect. This statistic depends on the Endurance and Sense score of the character. It cannot be improved by any other means. *'Support skills' are skills which can be used during battle to give bonuses or penalties to allies and enemies. T *'Tank' a is term used for units who are resilient to damage, due to having high-quality armour, usually combined with a lot of hitpoints, so they can take a lot of hits. In this game, tanks are units who have high damage reductions (mainly due to high quality armour) in combination with a good shield and a high blocking chance. *'Tinkering' is an utility skill which is used to create items which can be deployed only once during a battle for a certain effect. U *Utility skills can be used while the party stays at a camp, They can be used to create new items from resources, repair items, to find new resources and to guard the camp. V W *'Weapon skills' give a bonus to damage (accuracy too if a ranged weapon) and access to certain skills when a character wields the specific type of weapon during combat. *'Wood' in one of the nine major resources. It is the most required resource to upgrade the homestead. X Y Z Category:Game mechanics